In many foreign countries a Bidet is widely used to promote greater body cleanliness. Use in United States is becoming more widespread, but separate Bidet installations are costly in both space and dollars. There is then a need for a simple way to retrofit existing toilets to function similarly to a Bidet. Further, anyway to lighten normal household chores is quite desirable. The present invention also allows aspiration of a detergent into water as it is sprayed just under the rim of a toilet bowl to facilitate bowl cleaning. With a simple valving change, the device also functions as a Bidet.
We have considered the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 4,807,311 Luis Ingels 2/28/89 4,596,058 Mohmoud Nourbakhsh 6/24/86 4,551,867 Joseph Gurevich 11/12/85 4,334,329 Frank Miyanaga 6/15/82 4,304,016 Tomio Oguma 12/8/81 2,036,985 I. Salvoni 4/7/36 1,887,679 F. Guidetti 11/15/32 ______________________________________
None are as simply made and none fill both functions as outlined for our invention.